Darling?
by Rhapsodos-visual
Summary: It all started when knight had to go to work with his dad, but he didn't realise that he would be preyed upon. GenesisxOC,  GenesisxSephiroth, SephirothxOC


It was the day that you had to go to work with your parents, no choice in the matter, you just had to go. In my case I had to go with my dad to SOLDIER. Now before I continue I'll just quickly brief you about myself, my name is Knight Darling and yes I do get teased ALOT about my last name but i got it from my mother's side, i'm 15 and just to let you know my dad's 30, so yeah he kind of fooled around when he was my age, that's when he got my mother pregnant, they stayed together ever since, they're not married though so I received my mother's last name. Now to say what i look like...hmmm... well...I, have jaw length dark brown hair and bright lime green eyes, I'm not exactly the tallest guy in my class *cough* 5"2 and you could say that I'm...*sigh* petite but apart from that I'm ..Well...I...like...guys, but don't tell my parents! I haven't gotten round to telling them yet ...I'm a bit nervous ^^'. What do I like? Well that's not difficult! I like sweets and coffee...ALOT! hehehe ^^ , but I don't get to have it often because my dad says that it makes me act "strangely" and I think by that he means running around, talking nonstop, and probably being the most annoying person in the world at those times hehehe ^^

Anyway, as i was saying, I had to go to work with my dad, who I suppose is pretty cool, I mean have you seen the guys at SOLDIER? C'mon! I'm a teenager; I'm allowed to think these things, it doesn't mean that I've done "the deed", if ya know what I mean, which I hope you do because it might be a weird to explain to someone what "the deed" is ^^'

My day pretty much started when I had to get up at ridiculous o'clock and get ready which is annoying difficult when the powers' out and it's still dark outside, so i had to put my jeans on at least 4 time because I either had them inside out or back to front or two legs in one trouser leg , so yeah as you can obviously see, it was complicated ^^' so after the dressing dilemma I kind of half ran half fell down the stairs and rolled my way over to the kitchen, where my mother had created an excellent breakfast of...bread

"Bread?" I sighed disappointedly

"I'm sorry honey but the powers' out so it's all I could find" my mother ruffled my hair lovingly

"oh...so why's dad got a REAL breakfast?" spotting my dad eating his fry up by what looked like a burnt out fire

"Bread is real" He chortled

"ya know what I mean" I said shifting in my chair and dragging it closer to my breakfast of bread while my mother sat down beside my father and resumed a conversation they were having while i was upstairs dressing.

"Talk properly dear you're not with your friends, your father needs his energy for work"

"But I'm going the same place as he is!" I replied absent mindedly swinging my legs back and forth

"That's EXACTLY why he needs his energy" my mother giggled

I pouted at this, but giggled along with her.

"right let's go sport" my father said raising himself from his chair and slinging his jacket over his shoulders, heading for the door

"Okey dokey" I jumped off my chair and opened the door flinging myself at the car

"Calm down knight" my father suddenly sounded serious, I turned round and stared at him before we both burst out in laughter

So Knight had been sat in this car for an hour and a half before he and his dad finally arrived at SOLDIER headquarters, which looked more than impressive.

"wooooow" Knight gawped at the massive building.

"C'mon kiddo" his dad began to usher him inside the headquarters but soon came to an abrupt halt, not that Knight would have noticed, he was secretly eyeing up the one and only Genesis Rhapsodos, but it's like he would've known who he was anyway.

As Knight was pretty much ogling him, Genesis at that moment turned around and caught him, it took Knight a few seconds to come to realisation that Genesis was looking him up and down with a smirk on his face that said more than just a friendly smile ever could.

Knight was soon torn away by the sound of his father.

"General Sephiroth, Aric Drake reporting for duty sir"

"Hmm, very well...who may this be?" Sephiroth asked with that deep, alpha male voice of his, looking directly at Knight

"AH...Right...this is my son...Knight Darling

"Darling?" Sephiroth chuckled a deep noise that resounded from his throat and sent shivers up knight's back

"YES SIR, NICE TO MEET YOU SIR!" Knight twittered

Sephiroth gave him a smile albeit barely visible, Knight responded to the gesture by giving him a 500 watt grin

"Genesis, come over and meet Knight...Darling" Sephiroth called

The man called Genesis strode over with swift and easy steps before coming to a stop in front of Knight.

"H-HELLO SIR, PLEASURE TO M-MEET YOU SIR" Knight stumbled over his words nervously, shoving out his hand for Genesis to shake, Genesis took his hand, but instead of shaking it, he lay a kiss upon Knight's palm

"The pleasure's all mine, I can assure you" Genesis purred causing Knight to blush

"*cough* i apologise sir but we have to get going, lots of work, little time to do it in" Aric intervened

"hmm...yes we won't keep you any longer, you may go" Sephiroth dismissed them

"this should be fun" Genesis leered

"yes..." Sephiroth agreed


End file.
